


The Lovable Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gore, Guns, I literally don't know what to add, My First AO3, Other, Strong Language, Virus, Voltron, Voltron au, Why does Pidge and Lance have so many ship names, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Lance (Voltron), Zombies, firearms, flirtyrobot, gory, just water you plance, pidgance, plance, plangst, seasalt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welp, never thought that quote on quote non-dangerous virus could be then end of man-kind itself. But now, everyone knows full well that zombies are real and are out to get brains and flesh. But what would happen when your own best friend comes back alive, not just un-dead, but sentient? Would you trust them and betray your own zombie killing group? Or leave them to rot and live on with the guilt?
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 𝙰𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐 #𝟷

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) Character introduced in the story are not owned by me.  
> 2) This involves strong language and gore.  
> 3) There will be shipping and relationships (obviously). So, if you don't agree with it, then too bad I won't do anything about it.  
> 4) There are a few spoilers from Voltron.
> 
> 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙.
> 
> Enjoy!

A dark figure approached the door. Punching in the keys with the code they memorized throughout the days into the keypad that soon opened the door to the cramped small room. Which was packed with equipment. Across the room was a white board with a table below it, standing next to a bed. The board was filled with colored scribbles and pictures magnetized to it. The pictures mostly consisted of the same 5 people, with occasionally more people on the side. 

They paused, reminiscing the times they had, before it happened. Before they had to suffer, before the apocalypse happened. Soon shaking out of the daydream and focusing on the voice recorder on top of varies notes on the table. They took the recorder, clicking through the audit logs in till they found 'Audit Log #1' and clicked play. 

BEEP

Static noises can be heard from the devise as well as rustling. Soon stopping as a voice spoke out of it.

"There! Finally, geez I'm definitely gonna have to fix this more. So umm, I'm Pidge and this is audit log number one." She introduced herself, with a hint of strain in her voice. She sighed making more rustling sounds that came out of the device.

"Ughhh, ok sooo Lotor thought it would be a good idea for everyone to make audit logs after the incident happened. Logically, it was a good idea. But I have my doubts for a number of reasons I am definitely not gonna list, for now. Since he's gonna probably gonna listen to this, or maybe even make Shiro listen to this. Probably." Giggling as she said that, but her giggle soon faded to sorrowful sigh. "This will be good for me." She quietly mumbled.

"Oh! Speaking of Shiro, I bet he's doing his audit log right now too. Maybe I could sneak up on him." She said, getting off something squeaky. Then quietly taking light steps. Almost as if it were silent to the recorder. Soon making a small click as Shiro's voice was soon audit-able.

"What do you mean only Pidge is doing this. What!? You can't do that to her, that's invading her personal space! Even if she now has no one to talk to, she can always come to one of us. This isn't how you show trust to others-" Another click was heard, making Shiro's voice in-audit-able. As now quick footsteps can be heard echoing through halls. As well as a sound of a door slamming shut.

"I don't think I was suppose to listen to that, haha." Her voice now sounded muffled, adding in with small sarcastic laughs. "I-I mean I get it. Hunk and Shay have each other, Keith and Shiro have each other as training partners, Allura with Lotor, even Coran. B-but not me, anymore." The figure could now hear her holding back her own tears and sniffles. "N-not Matt, not my parents." She seems more louder. "C'mon Katie, you're stuttering. When have you ever stuttered, get a hold of yourself." She told herself, trying to calm herself down. Her breathing seemed uncontrollable in-till minutes have passed. As she relaxed herself.

"I guess what I should say is, I miss Lance." 

BEEP

The recording ended as the figure was left wide eyed, silent with a bewildered stare. They breathed out a shaky breath, setting the voice recorder where they found it. They stood there, processing what they have just heard. "I'm sorry, Pidge." Was all the figure could muster up, as they headed to the doorway, closing the secured door on their way out. 

Minutes later, Pidge arrives at her door. Entering in the code to see her small cramped room. It was always so cramped but still, it was perfect in her eyes. Walking across the room to her table, her eyes glazed the table full of notes. Taking the recorder as she noticed something strange, as it seemed to show her first recording. She clicked to the latest recording, 'audit log #5' which she recorded just a few days ago. She felt something off. yet, she shrugged it off.

"I probably just need to fix it more." She stretched her arms and yawned. "Welp, time for some late night note taking." She said as she picked up some of the notes, and went out the room with the recorder. Closing the door as she made her way to the direction of the cells. Meeting with a decaying, yet sentient zombie resting on the cell bed. 

"ᴏʜ, ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴏғᴛᴇɴ?" A robotic voice emerge from his dried blood soaked phone with a smirk. 

"Haha, you wish." Pidge replied rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, didn't you say you gonna use your voice more." She said with a hint of deviousness in her voice as she stared at him with a sly smile. Making his smirk frown in discomfort. 

"Ⴆҽƚƚҽɾ?" He said as his voice contorted in groans with a deadpan face and much discomfort. All Pidge did was laugh, as his discomfort faded away. Making them both light up with giggles and laughs.

"Yup. Much better, Lance."


	2. 𝙰𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐 #𝟸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1) Character introduced in the story are not owned by me.  
> 2) This involves strong language and gore.  
> 3) There will be shipping and relationships (obviously). So, if you don't agree with it, then too bad I won't do anything about it.  
> 4) There are a few spoilers from Voltron.
> 
> 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙.
> 
> Enjoy!

...

..

.

Alright, she's either died, or she's passed out from sleep deprivation, again.

Lance thought to himself as he looked at her through the metallic steel bars. Eyes containing nothing but empty blue, yet his mouth seemed to droop with worry. Leaving him to sit at the front of the cell.

He observed her more out of worry, and boredom. Her petite body peacefully rested sitting on her chair as she leaned against the table full of notes. With her short disheveled light brown hair that seemed ready to be ruffled. Covering her self with a way too familiar looking jacket that appeared a size too big and a dark grey inner t-shirt fitting her perfectly. Dark cargo shorts with a pair of sneakers that are stained in dried blood and other substances Lance couldn't recognize. Her over sized green scarf that draped down her back and hung around her neck, and to top it off. Her circular glasses that were now askew from her freckled nose. 

But beside her, laying upon the table was a voice recorder she brought in hours ago along with her notes. He tilted his head, remembering how Pidge rambled on about how someone wanted to take her recordings to survey her, or something like that as he recalled to himself. 

He groaned as he got up, hoping not to make a blood trail as he looked at his legs. His jeans had rips and torn patches everywhere, especially his left leg. It was as if some one had bit through his skin and had torn off a huge piece of his leg. Which was indeed true, as it may as well have been the reason he turned into a zombie. Well it could be, he still couldn't remember the details on how he turned. But, it still looked horrific, as the bone of the leg protruded from out of the injury. Of coarse, he couldn't feel the pain, he was a zombie after all and his leg still turned out to work. Pushing the cell door open that was left unlocked by Pidge herself, which the others were unaware of, other then Keith. Lance soon grabbed the recorder, and quickly returned to his cell. Closing it enough to look like it was locked the entire time. 

He sighed, and looked at the old voice recorder. Pausing, as if wondering to himself if he really wants to invade his friend's privacy. His hesitance turned into listening..

tap....

tap....

The tapping echoed though the halls

tap...

tap...

tap...

The tapping sounds got louder.

Tap..

Tap.. 

Tap..

Tap..

They were footsteps.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

TAP.

Soon a masculine human man with long white hair emerged from the halls and into the room. It was Lotor. His eyes furrowed as he saw Pidge, and began to scan room, as his eyes stopped. Trained on Lance, he stepped closer to the cell. Making Lance give back an icy cold stare, while scooting away from the front. Lotor scoffed, walking out of the room as the tapping sound faded away. 

Lance sighed once again from relief, thanking himself for hiding the recorder behind him. Soon clicking to the second audio recording. As Pidge let him listen to the first one of the logs when he was bored. Now, Audit Log #2. 

BEEP

"WOO! THATS FUCKING RIGHT LOTOR, SPY ON ME ALL YOU WANT! YOU'll NEVER HEAR A PEEP FROM ME! Hah Hah!" A feminine voice yelled, surprising lance as he tried to muffle the sounds with his long sleeves. Soon raising his sleeve away once the voice quieted down. 

"I've been able to surround my room with a type of sound barrier, and even construct a steel like door with scrap metals the guys found, with a keypad! Pretty cool if I do say so myself. Especially with the limited resources the guys find on the supply runs. Now no one else can steal my stuff!" Sounding proud of herself, Lance smirked. Imagining her say that while she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose.

"Now I can do these voice recordings in peace! Although.. I could just not do it and throw it in the scrap pile." She mumbled to herself. "No, no Katie. This will improve my mental stabil-." She continued to mumble to herself. Lance couldn't help but look back up at the resting Pidge with a more worried frown, soon focusing back on the recorder.

A small rumbling growl came out of it, interrupting Pidge mid mumble as an eyebrow of lance's rose in confusion. Quickly snickering as he realized it was a stomach growl. "Alright then, to the kitchen it is." She said playfully. Making sounds as indication that she brought along the voice recorder along with her, to her journey to the kitchen. Her footsteps echoed, as if the halls were long and empty. 

There was then a creaking sound, as the footsteps wavered. "Oh, hey Pidge. How long did you stay up this time?" A masculine voice half-jokingly spoke out. As Lance recognized, as Shiro.

"Hey Shiro. I'm awake enough to know that I have a life outside of my room, sadly." Making Shiro produce a small chuckle. 

"So, heading to get lunch too?" Shiro asks as shuffling noises and footsteps were made. 

"Yep, do you think there will be peanut butter cookies?" The voice recorder produced now two sets of footsteps. 

"Probably not, but who knows." He replied, their conversation soon fell to silence. As other people passed them, saying their 'hellos' and 'good evenings'. The floor material had seemed to change every now and then, since their footsteps produced different footstep sounds. From the echoed halls, to gravel paths, and finally the kitchen tiles that caused no echos. 

"Hey guys! Ready to finally get your rations?" A voice called out, sounding excited to be able to eat again. Remembering Hunk's voice brought a smile to Lance's face. Shuffling and squeaking sounds began, as the devise emitted eating sounds. Lance soon sped up the recording, as he wasn't very into ASMR. Plus, it only reminded Lance of his eternal starvation

"So Shiro, any chance I could go on the next supply run?" Pidge asked, as Shiro blew a heavy tired sigh. 

"Pidge, I've told you this before, I don't want to go out there. You could get majorly injured, or even worse, get turned. You're too valuable too lose." Shiro responded.

"C'mon, all the guys who go on those runs always get confused with what I need to build my machines. Do you really want me to stay in my room all day?" Pidge said in a sassy manner. 

"Fine fine, I'll think about it." As footsteps began, and then faded away. 

"Yesss." She quietly said in victory. 

BEEP

The voice recording ended, but Lance couldn't stop thinking about his hunger. He quickly went to the front of the cell, putting the voice recorder through the bars and on the floor outside of the cell. Soon dragging himself to the back once again. 

"Hҽყ Pιԃɠҽ?" No response. "Pιԃɠҽ?" No response. "PIDGE!" Lance voice rang out, panicked. Waking an eye-bagged full Pidge from her slumber. 

"HuH, What.. What is it." She said surprised while yawning, as she glanced around the room.

"Lσƈƙ ƚԋҽ ƈҽʅʅ." Lance said in a more panicked state. Pidge couldn't comply, as she didn't understand what he said. Lance tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out other then groans. Soon quickly turning on his phone, and went to the google translator. Where he quickly typed as fast as he could. 

"Lance, whats ..wrong?" She said as she stared at him in fear and worry. His eyes weren't empty anymore, but were filled with famine. As he began to drool, his saliva drooped down to his chin and onto the ground. Still trying to type on his small phone. 

"ʜᴜɴɢʀʏ, ᴠᴇʏʀ ʜᴜɴɢʀʏ. sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ɴᴏᴡ." The phone said robotic-ly with the incorrect spelling mistake. Soon sliding the phone away from him, and covering himself with a blanket from the cell bed.

Fast paste footsteps began to repeat, becoming louder. Suddenly the door of the cell room abruptly opened. "Pidge! Raiders gained access passed our walls, we need bac-" Keith yelled before realizing there was something was wrong with both Pidge and Lance. "Are you guys alright..?" Looking puzzled.

"Wait, there's a raider attack now? At like five in the morning?!" Pidge said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

“Yes! So we should really get going, now!” 

“Wait! What about Lance?!” But before Keith could answer, Lance raised his head from out of the blankets. Both humans stopped to turn to him.

"Bʅσσԃ. Hαʅʅɯαყ." Lance murmured, sniffing the air as he peered out of the covers of the blanket. Staring past the two, and into the hallways. Soon Keith grabbed his knife, getting into a defense stance as Pidge grabbed a conveniently spare pipe that laid on the ground. Silence filled the room, as the three stared at the hallways. 

Shortly the aroma of blood could even be smelled by both Keith and Pidge as well. Their grips tightened onto their weapons, while Lance couldn't help but breath more heavily. Soon hearing a loud 'BANG', which seemed to have made Keith shudder. "That isn't one of our guys, all our guns have suppressors." He didn't move his eyes from the doorway. 

Pidge looked around, trying to think of a plan. Trying to figure out if there was anything to do to help their situation. Until she soon thought of an idea, an idea that seemed so crazy that it might work. "Keith, I got a plan. But you gotta trust me on this." 

Keith was first hesitant, but soon nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Lance, you're feeling hungry right?" 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

It all happened so quickly, first Pidge opened the cell door while Keith hugged the side wall away from it. The next, the blur of Lance running out of the cell and into the halls. Four gunshots were made, as well as a girly scream. Once Pidge and Keith looked out of the door, all they could see was Lance soaked with blood over a body in a hall that had splattered blood everywhere. 

"нεү, ι'м ησт тнαт нυηgяү αηүмσяε!" Lance said, eating a part of the raider's arm that was ripped away from the rest of their body. Exposing the bone and veins of it. "αℓsσ, ι ωσυℓ∂η'т cσηтιηυε ωαтcнιηg ιғ ι ωεяε үσυ." He said as a strand of a bloody vein hung down out of his mouth, blood dripping down his chin. While his eye's were bright with no sight of hunger.

"Pidge, you might want to ...uh ..research more." Keith said, with a bewildered expression. 

"Definitely."


	3. 𝙰𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐 #𝟹

"Do you really want to continue listening to my voice recordings?" Pidge said, raising an eyebrow to Lance. Who was strapped onto medical chair with wheels within Pidge's room, for 'research reasons' as she said before.

Lance just gave her mopey frown as he shifted in the medical chair. "ι мεαη, ι cσυℓ∂ נυsт sιт нεяε αη∂ ∂σ ℓιтεяαℓℓү ησтнιηg."

"Perfect then." She replied, looking back at her project on her worktable. Making Lance produce a tired groan, leaning further into the chair. Pidge just smirked, scooting away from her desk and grabbing her voice recorder. "So what entry are you on anyways?" She said while taking a piece of scrap metal from its pile and bringing it to her workbench.

"тнε тнιя∂ σηε."

"Huh. So did you listen to the second one already, or are you just skipping it?" Lance just gave her a nervous smile, that soon made Pidge chuckle. "Pfft, it's fine. Besides, the second one isn't a big of a deal as the first recording." She explained as Lance blew a sigh of relief, soon she focused more on the recorder. Six total recordings, her latest one being recorded a few days ago. Soon scrolling down the options to find the recording, 'Audit Log #3' where she let it play as she continued on her project.

Beep

"-lright, for this week's supply run team to the city. They will be Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge." Someone announced, who somewhat sounded ditsy, Coran. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to test the base's defenses."

"Yess." Pidge's voice whispered excitedly from the devise, as a tired groan could also be heard as well. "Hunk, are you ready for our adventure to find new machine parts!" She still sounded ecstatic.

Now Lance was the one who raised an eyebrow to Pidge, which she noticed. "What? Being stuck inside the base with nothing to do or build is really boring, ok?" Pidge justified, directing her attention back to her work shortly after.

"Huh, oh. Yea." Hunk said. "Although I think I would rather be safe cooking then go out there." Hunk quietly added.

Footsteps were then heard, "Just tell me when you're ready and we can get going." Shiro's voice spoke out. As both of them attentively agreed, soon excited footsteps ran down the echoed halls that were produced from the device. Where a quick beep and a click was heard, as if hearing the sounds of Pidge's secured door open.

"Ok! So I gonna need this, ... this, oh! And probably this as well. Huh" She mumbled while making shuffling sounds. "Aaannd, done." Dragging out the words, she soon closed her door and made loud footsteps though the hallway. Shortly knocking on the something, presumably a wooden door.

"Shiro! You ready?" She continued to bang on his door in till Hunk's and Shiro's voice could be heard from the distance. Where she soon made more quick footsteps as their voices became louder.

"Hey Pidge, you ready?" Shiro said, Pidge hummed in agreement. As now three sets of footsteps were made, from echoed halls to graveled paths. "Hey Pidge, I've just realize this. But when did you start wearing that jacket?" He abruptly mentioned.

"I'm just ..just using it for the time so I could cause I thought it would be cold."

"Let's just hope that one isn't his 'lucky' jacket. The one where he hasn't washed in probably years." Hunk said, lightening the mood in small chuckles as they continued their way on the gravel paths. Saying their 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters' to the others.

BZZT

"Dammit, I accidentally turned it off." Pidge groaned.

"You brought that along with you?" Hunk questioned.

"Yep."

"Shh." Shiro silently hushed them.

Pidge POV:

As I listened, I could remember that day clearly. We were hiding within an alley in the city. I had realized that I accidentally turned off the recorder, and had turned it back on as Hunk questioned me. In till Shiro had hushed us, both Hunk and I peered out of the alley. Only to see a group of raiders, violating zombies. Yelling profanities, as if they wanted to attract a hoard.

"COME OUT YOU ROTTING FREAKS!" They screamed, all three of us just ducked further into the alley. I never thought that people that incautious were still alive. Then again, I could definitely understand if someone were to be sent to insanity after seeing the horrors of the city. We went to the other side of the alley and exited it. Continuing our way down the streets silently, as the footsteps were all that could be heard from the voice recorder. Looking at the city, I could remember the time before they turned to ruins. There was that building my family had worked at, the small park we played in when we were kids, and the cafe we always went to. Which we soon entered, Shiro thought it was ok for us to separate and search the building, due to it's small size. The floor was glittered in glass, while also stained in dried blood.

"I'll guard the entrance. Hunk, you'll search the kitchen while Pidge will search the in the storage containment room." Shiro instructed. Both of us obliged as I headed to the storage area. But to my surprise, I had found something. Or I should say, someone.

"∂ι∂ тнε sυη cσмε συт σя ∂ι∂ үσυ נυsт sмιℓε αт мε?" He said, in a familiar yet contorted voice. He sat across the storage room door, resting his arms on his knees. He haven't yet moved from his position, other then his mouth. Which was just like him. Except, he had never flirted with me before, especially that confidently. Although, the few characteristics he had really were the same. His messy dark brown hair set apart his empty ocean blue eyes. With a familiar long sleeved white and blue shirt, accompanied with green baggy jeans. Ending with brown boots. He was scuffed, bruised, bloodied, and even bitten. As his left leg had seemed to have been hacked out with multiple bite marks. Even when his leg seemed like a horror movie, he still shined his smile.

"Do you remember me?" I had felt my mouth quiver when I asked that. How was he still alive, unless he was a zombie. But when did a zombie have the capabilities to talk?

He tilted his head, observing me from head to sneaker. "ғяσм тнε нαzεℓ εүεs тнαт gℓσωε∂, тσ тнε ρεтιтε ғιgυяε, ρι∂gε." He did remember, I didn't know wither he was just glad to see me or just being an idiot. Then again, at the time. I was a smiling mess.

"Hey Pidge, you've been standing there for a bit. Anything wro-" Hunk asked before noticing our childhood friend sitting there. "Lance, is that you?"

"ωσαн, ғιяsт ρι∂gε vιsιтs мε αη∂ ησω мү вυ∂∂ү нυηк. ιs тнεяε gσηηα вε α ραятү нεяε, σя ωнαт." Lance said jokingly, as he still stayed exactly in the same spot. Both me and Hunk just blinked in unison, confused on how he could be so carefree in this situation.

"Hey Shiro, you're gonna need to have a look at this." Hunk quietly said, ushering Shiro to the storage room entrance.

"We really need to get going, what- Lance?" Shiro said confusingly as he observed him, staring directly towards his leg.

Lance just sighed, "ι'vε вεεη gεттιηg тнαт α ℓσт ℓαтεℓү, ιs ιт мү ℓεg σя ∂σ ι нαvε sσмεтнιηg тнιηg ιη мε тεεтн?" That caught Shiro off guard, as if he saw a ghost. Which of coarse, was my expression as well.

"So, can we keep him." Both me and Hunk implored, as Shiro scratched his neck looking around the room. Grabbing a roll of toilet paper off the shelves and rolling it towards Lance.

"Lance, if you want to come with us, you'll need to wrap yourself in toilet paper. Just so we don't get infected." He said, as Lance looked hesitant. Yet, soon wrapping himself with multiple rolls of toilet paper in till nothing was seen except his eyes and toilet paper. Shiro shortly went closer slowly as he held his prosthetic arm in front of him. Holding a roll of toilet paper in the other hand. Suddenly wrapping Lance with more toilet paper, layering it as it seemed to have hindered his mobility. I couldn't help but laugh as Shiro immediately picked up Lance before he had lost his balance. Shortly after, we were able to find some necessities from car parts, clothing, and supermarket items. Then promptly went back towards the base, where we soon left Lance in the cells while we stored our findings in stora-

BEEP.

The recording had stopped and disturbed my thought process. "нυн, sσ тнιs ιs ωнεη үσυ ғσυη∂ мε." Lance said as I nodded. Focusing back on my project as I held the new mechanical prosthetic leg I was able to somewhat recreate from Shiro's arm. Bringing it to medical chair, I Soon I observed the present him, having the same messy dark brown hair and empty blue eyes. Yet, he looked more pampered now, his bruises were barely visible, his scuffs and blood stains were cleaned, with even a new change of clothing. A dark hoodie with shorts on with a mask that covered his smile. And obviously, his cut off left leg, that was separated from the rest of his body.

Before long, I was attaching the prosthetic leg into the missing part. Carefully placing it into the molded spot of his lower body. Once done, the injured spot on his leg was no more but metal, gears, and wire. It was way more tolerable to look at, then a bone protruding out of a leg.

"sσ, ∂σεs тнιs мαкε мε α cσσℓ cүвσяg ησω?" He said as he tapped on the metal sheeting of his new leg.

"Nope, just a goofball zombie with metal prosthetic leg."He grumbled, as he wiggled his new mechanical leg. "Ok, so before I lose focus on this. We know that you can turn back to a zombie, and the only way to turn back is to feed you, with human flesh of coarse. Not just brains." Bringing out a clipboard as I sat on my wheely chair, facing the mechanical chair that was placed across from me.

"αs мυcн αs нσω υηαρρεтιzιηg тнαт sσυη∂s, тнε zσмвιε ραят σғ мε ιs яεαℓℓү тεмρтε∂." He shivered.

"Right, no food related questions." Quickly scribbling on the clipboard, sighing. Most of my questions were food related, I guess I should ask him when he has eaten. "Never mind then. You got any questions?" Tossing the clipboard on my desk as I slumped into the chair.

"cσυℓ∂ ..ι вε" He paused. "..cσυℓ∂ ι ωαℓк αяσυη∂ ғяεεℓү, συтsι∂ε." He definitely was gonna say something else.

I brushed it off. "Outside? How come?"

He stared at the ceiling, "I can smell it, the rainy dew that comes from rain clouds."

"Pfft, are you brooding?" I snickered as he turned his head frowning. "Alright, alright. We'll go check the outside. Just put on the handcuffs." Unstrapping him from the chair and throwing him a pair of reinforced handcuffs.

* * *

Shortly after, we were walking down the halls to the exit. Now that I was out of my room, away from the silence of my room. I could hear the soft drops of rain sprinkling down on the building.

"үσυ кησω. ωнεη ι мεαηт ғяεεℓү, ι мεαηт ωιтнσυт тнε нαη∂cυғғs." He said, slumping as he continued to walk.

"Well, it's better then using the roller cages that Keith suggested. Besides, as much as everybody knows how much you mean to me, their not afraid to use you as target practice."

"ωнαт? ωαιт, нσω мυcн ∂σ ι мεαη тσ үσυ?" I soon realized what I said, feeling more flustered than I felt before in a long time.

"SO, speaking of Keith. He has been acting awfully more nice lately, right?" Trying to change the subject, I proceeded to look away from him. Feeling the small glances of his.

"үεα, мυℓℓεт нαs вεεη. вυт αяε үσυ яεαℓℓү gσηηα cнαηgε тнε sυвנεcт."

"No idea what you're talking about. But hey, we've reached the exit." I remarked as I opened the entrance door, feeling the drafty cold air flow into the halls. "Now, I'm just gonna stay inside while you frolic in this relaxing weather." Smirking as I could feel the red fade away from my face.

"үσυ'яε ℓυcкү ι ℓιкε тнε яαιη." He grumbled as I raised his hood onto his head, shortly running outside into the rain, like the goofball he is. I blew I sigh of relief, leaning on the doorway as I watched him take in the rainy season.

I blew I sigh of relief, leaning on the doorway as I watched him take in the rainy season

Face it Katie.

You're childhood friend, and childhood crush is a zombie.

A zombie that could bite, infect, or even kill you at anytime.

Hell, the chances of him really liking you when he wasn't infected were slim to begin with.

So, why are you stil-

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by someone. "Hey Pidge, hows the research going." Hunk asked, emerging from the halls.

"Well, I haven't learned anything new, except what we already know from asking him before. But he seems to like his new leg. And right now, it's that." I said, gesturing to the outside where Lance was running around.

"Aww, Pidge. If someone were to figure all this zombie apocalypse stuff out, it'll be you. Plus, I'll make you some peanut butter cookies later if it makes you feel better." Hunk said while patting my shoulder.

"Yes. Yes please. Thanks Hunk. Also, it's your turn to watch over Lance, right?"

"Yup."

"Thanks again, see ya." I waved, heading towards Coran's lab.


	4. 𝙰𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚝 𝙻𝚘𝚐 #𝟺

"From extensive research and studying, with Lance's responses. We're closer to finding a possible vaccine, or maybe even a cure. Although, there would be a low chance of that actually happening. Still, we must continue. As those chances may become more higher." Pidge said, making scribbling sounds as if jotting down notes. 

"Before Lance's appearance with his zombie genetics. We've observed that these zombies weren't the living dead that were usually depicted in the movies. For one, they did not just long for human brains, but flesh and organs from either human or animal. Which may be the very reason why wild animals are very rare to see these days." She continued, the scribbling sounds became more rapid. 

"Not only that, but they're able to abnormally run quicker then the normal average person. Yet they seem to stay or wander around the place they had been fully turned in a certain radius. I've seen this first hand, as well as the others..." Her voice wavered, however only for a second. 

She shortly cleared her voice. "Anyways, we suspected that it was a type of fungus that was reanimated these corpses at first. Although, that wasn't the case. Rather it's just a very dangerous virus thats extremely contagious. As much as how disheartening it is, we were able to capture and cage random zombies, or as Lotor calls them. 'Voluntary Test Subjects', observing them further. I have gathered that the disease is spread by prions, the zombie-like pathogenic proteins that aren't alive and can't be killed. However, I still can't seem to find the reason on why Lance is fine with the pathogen within him. Maybe it has something to do with his brain being undamaged..? His minor injuries other then his leg..? Hmm, additional research will be needed." She said as she resumed scribbling. 

"Once we interrogated Lance, our observations were confirmed. As well as some other new things we should've suspected. Including their heightened senses, and their ability to communicate with other un-dead through groans. Seeing as he was able to talk to our 'Voluntary Test Subjects', even having a conversation about their recollect of their favorite foods and drink's taste. Speaking of foods, we haven't seen Lance actually eat something since we found him. Strange how he seems to be full of energy without a source of it. Add that to testing and reminder, bring extra cups of coffee and new clothing to next inspection." 

"Next, before any testing on actual human or zombie. Coran was able to find some mice that we've been testing on. Till now, we were able to replicate the pathogen. Creating zombie mice, we don't know wither they can spread the virus to humans yet. But they can definitely spread it to other mice. We just need to just keep testing to find the vaccine, and hopefully...

hopefully...

...not get too attached."

**BEEP**

"Other then that, we've learned that we need to feed the zombies every two weeks before they go berserk. That includes Lance as well." Pidge announced on the stage, peering down at the survivors she got to know though out the apocalypse. "If there are any questions, they'll be answered by Coran. Considering he has also helped me with the research too." She concluded before stepping down the stage steps followed by Lance in tow.

"ι cαη'т нεℓρ вυт ωση∂εя ωнү cσяαη ωαηтε∂ мε тσ sтαят ғσℓℓσωιηg үσυ αғσυη∂." Lance moped while staring at the floor. As much as he liked the attention, the type of attention wasn't what he was really looking for. Feeling the cold murderous stares and whispers that surrounded them as they made their way through the crowds. 

"Sorry Lance, any questions will be answered by Coran, not me." Pidge replied playfully, trying to clear a way for both of them within the crowd. Making Lance produce a tired groan, which caused some people to back away. Luckily clearing the path, which they soon made their way inside the main building of halls. "But if you really wanna know, it's literally only for research and protection purposes." She finally said, still looking down the halls and not batting an eye as Lance trudged behind her.

"яιgнт. sσ, ωнαт αвσυт тнαт ℓαsт ραят ση тнε vσιcε яεcσя∂εя?"

"It was about the mice, that's all." Soon, their conversation turned silent. Which rubbed Lance the wrong way, hearing the hint of hesitation in Pidge's voice. 

His expression turned into a sorrowful frown that was hidden by his mask. All they could hear was the all too familiar tapping echoes that came from their footsteps into the halls.

...

..

.

"So, any new repor-" Coran abruptly said, before Pidge yelled interrupting him.

"HOLY SHIT, Coran what the actual quiznack. You almost gave me a heart-attack." Pidge was gasping for air, trying to collect herself from the sudden outburst. Which gave Lance a chuckle, thanking his own hearing abilities. 

"Ah! Sorry Pidge, I've been getting so used to walking silently that I might as well be a ninja." Coran said, caressing his magnificent mustache for some odd reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the fonts aren’t too hard to read and that you’d enjoyed.


End file.
